rules to survive at zombies apocalypse
by AlayaWinterfield
Summary: petit guide de survie sur l'apocalypse de zombie, les règles seront postées 50 par 50, alors lisez et ne les oubliez pas, elles pourront vous être utile au cas où nos morts se réveillent et décident de nous bouffer!
1. Chapter 1

**hello everybody ^^, voilà ma nouvelle fic sur comment survivre à l'apocalypse, ça m'a bien amusée d'écrire ça j'éspère que ça vous plaira alors bonne lecture et laissez une review svp :)**

* * *

_partie 1:_

Vous êtes vous demander comment feriez vous si vous étiez à la place de Daryl, Rick, Michonne, ou encore Carol, Beth,Carl. Et bien moi je me suis fait mon petit guide de survie pour m'aider en cas d'attaque de règles en italiques sont valables dans toutes les situations et sont les plus importantes

_**Si vous êtes encore chez vous (certaine règles s'applique même en dehors de chez vous) :**_

**Rule # 1** : _Armez vous, ça vous seras utile pour défoncer du zombie !_

**Rule # 2** : _Prévoyez de la nourriture, si vous êtes chez vous mettez tout ce que vous avez à boire et à manger dans des sacs._

**Rule # 3** : _Prenez un maximum d'eau !_

**Rule # 4** : Si vous avez un étage chez vous montez assez haut et détruisez les escaliers.

**Rule # 5** : tout peut servir d'armes soyez ouvert (couteau,pelles,hache,armes à feu, arcs, mais aussi : stylos, brosses à dents, livres, lavabos,ect...)

**Rule # 6** :Si vous rencontrez un zombie, n'essayer pas de le raisonner, même la gentille petite vielle qui habitait à coté de chez vous et vous faisais de délicieux cookie, n'as plus qu'une envie : vous bouffer alors prenez le couteau de cuisine que vous avez emmener et plantez lui dans le crâne !

**Rule # 7 **: Si vous avez la chance d'avoir un flingue, ne l'utiliser pas pour tirer à tout va, le bruit attire les zombies, ne l'utilisez qu'en cas d'urgence.

**Rule # 8 **: Si vous pensez ne pas survivre, tuez vous mais viser votre tête ça feras un zombie de moins pour ceux qui reste !

**Rule # 9 **: il va falloir que vous quittiez votre chez vous, ou vous allez finir par vous faire avoir par le manque de nourriture et d'eau !

_**Si vous n'êtes plus chez vous :**_

**Rule # 10 **: Ne cherchez pas à retrouver vos proches : ils sont sûrement morts

**Rule # 11 **: les cheveux long c'est terminer, les zombies peuvent vous avoir grâce à ça, ce serait con de mourir par ce que vous tenez trop à vos long cheveux !

**Rule # 12 **: mettez des vêtement qui collent au corps, les vêtements amples sont comme les cheveux long les zombies les attrapes et vous bouffent ensuite, et la mode eux ils n'en n'ont rien à faire

**Rule # 13 **: Vous vous souvenez au lycée, quand vous vous plaignez du sport ? Et bien maintenant le sprint et la course d'endurance seront vos outils pour survivre, alors j'espère que vous pourrez courir assez vite et assez longtemps, ça élimineras tout les Burger et les gâteaux que vous mangiez au lieu d'aller bosser. (Usain Bolt pourrez vous servir de coach si vous le croisez et qu'il ne cherche pas a vous bouffer)

**Rule # 14 **: Si vous fumiez, il va falloir arrêter, ça vous ralentiras !

**Rule # 15 **: Si vous étiez addicte à la bibine il faut arrêter, l'alcool c'est pas bon, si vous êtes bourrer vos réflexes diminuerons, et si vous vous en sortez, il vous attaquerons lorsque vous décuverez

**Rule # 16 **: Éviter les endroits peuplés (villes, supermarchés, hôpitaux ect...), préférez vous refugiés dans un endroit calme comme la maison d'un trou paumé qui vous faisais peur étant jeune, car les gens disait qu'elle était habitée par une sorcière, maintenant vous risquez juste d'avoir à tuer des zombies ou de vous faire attaquer par la vielle qui habite là.

**Rule # 17 **: Si vous rencontrez quelqu'un de mordu, ou juste quelqu'un que vous n'aimiez pas ou alors s'il vous saoule, tuez le !

**Rule # 18 **: Savoir qu'avec un peu de tissu, on peut nettoyer de l'eau, et la rendre un minimum buvable

**Rule # 19 **: Ne jouez pas les fin gourmet, si vous avez faim, une bonne bouillie d'herbes devrait vous rassasier, c'est pas bon, mais ça nourrit !

**Rule # 20 **:_ Restez vigilant, c'est l'une des règles les plus importante !_

**Rule # 21 **:_ Essayez de vous ravitailler en eau et nourriture avant d'avoir épuiser toute vos rations_

**Rule # 22 **: Ne jamais se cloîtrer dans un endroit confiner (toilettes,placards ect...) les zombies risquent de vous attendre derrière et il n'y a qu'une porte de sortie celle qui vous mène vers votre mort !

**Rule # 23 **: _Restez silencieux, les talons, bijoux en métal et clochettes, les armes bruyantes aussi sont à éviter !_

**Rule # 24 **: Préférez utiliser un couteau, une machette ou un sabre , voir un arc ou une arbalète plutôt qu'une arme à feu ! (les arcs sont utiles pour attaquer à distance et les munitions peuvent être faites par vos soins)

**Rule # 25** : Vous devez faire une virée en ville ? Alors trouvez un moyen de faire du bruit dans une zone où vous n'irez pas pour que les zombies désertent la zone où vous voulez vous rendre, veillez à ne pas rester trop longtemps !

**Rule # 26** : Essayez de vous trouver une arme à feu pour les cas urgents !

**Rule # 27** : Ne faites pas confiances aux inconnus, une apocalypse rend fou, vous pourriez tomber sur des cannibales, psychopathes, violeurs ou sociopathes !

**Rule # 28** : les sorties ciné entre amis c'est fini, alors sachez quand même apprécier les petite chose que la vie vous offre encore (la brise en été, ou casser les fenêtres de voitures que vous croisez, mais courez vite, ça fait du bruit!)

**Rule # 29** : Essayer d'avoir des médocs en stock (paracétamol et antidouleurs = amis pour la vie!)

**Rule # 30** : Trouvez des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver mais qui ne vous empêchent pas de bouger librement !

**Rule # 31** : Trouver des protections (comme pour le skate) ou fabriquez les avec des objets recyclé, un zombies mort n'importe où sans réfléchir, les protections peuvent vous sauver !

**Rule # 32** : Réfléchissez toujours avant d'agir, vous avez encore un cerveau qui veut autre chose que bouffer de la chair fraîche, profitez en ( en cas d'attaque de zombies frapper juste la tête, ne réfléchissez pas trop, sauf à un moyen de fuir peut être!)

**Rule # 33** : Essayez de trouver des gens de confiance pour surveiller votre cul !

**Rule # 34** : Si vous avez des enfants assez grand ( plus de 7 ans) ne faites pas comme Lori (l'imbécile qui sert de mère à Carl et de femme à Rick, c'est bon, vous voyez qui est cette abrutie?) ne cherchez pas a lui apprendre les Maths ou le français, parlez convenablement à un zombie ne les aideront pas à survivre, laissez les donc tranquille avec ça et confier leurs des armes !

**Rule # 35** : Profitez des moment ou il n'y a pas de zombies pour vous endurcir et apprendre à vous battre et pour vous reposer aussi !

**Rule # 36** : Si vous trouvez des rations, affamés ou pas, n'avalez pas tout et si vous êtes en groupe, partagez ! (tout en en cachant dans vos poches pour vous plus tard, l'égoïsme pourrait vous sauver, ou vous tuer, ça dépend de la situation!)

**Rule # 37** : Si les zombies vous ont piégés et que vous n'avez aucun moyen de survivre, suicider vous (toujours dans la tête, pensez aux survivants) ça vaut toujours mieux que de se faire bouffer !

**Rule # 38** : les chiens (quoique un chien bien dresser à l'attaque peut être utile) et les chats ne sont plus vos amis, ils sont votre survie, ce sont vos repas !

**Rule # 39 **: Si vous êtes dans un groupe, pensez à vous débarrasser des personnes encombrante (enfants, petits vieux et infirmes) éventuellement vous pouvez vous en servir comme roue de secour, ils occuperont les zombies pendant que vous fuirez, ou éventuellement si vous voulez butter du zombie servez vous en comme appât (c'est moche mais ça peut vous sauver la vie)

**Rule # 40** : Ne jouez pas les héros, même si la fille est mignonne vous n'êtes pas Nicky Larson, ni Chuck Norris, sauvez vous pendant que les zombies sont occuper ailleurs ( je sais, c'est aussi très moche)

**Rule # 41** : J'espère que vous avez suivis des cours de premiers soins ou vu l'intégrale de Urgences, ou encore si vous êtes médecins, (même podologue) ça peut être utile

**Rule # 42** : trouvez vous un médecin pour vous accompagner ça seras utile, si la règle 41 n'est pas dans vos cordes !

**Rule # 43** : La technologie c'est fini, l'électricité va disparaître alors fini les sms, facebook et autre tweet, il va falloir vivre sans internet, oui c'est dure à encaisser prenez le temps de faire votre deuil, je sais vous auriez préférer perdre votre mère,(et tout les gens que vous connaissez en fait) plutôt que de perdre l'électricité et donc votre ordinateur, et oui la vie au XVII° siècle était dure !

**Rule # 44 **: s'il pleut ne sortez pas ! L'eau fixeras votre odeur au sol et les zombies pourront vous suivre plus facilement

**Rule # 45 **: Si des survivants vous proposent d'entrer dans votre groupe ou de les suivre, faites attention ( ce référer à la règle 27 sur les inconnus psychopathes !) ils pourraient voir en vous un repas !

**Rule # 46** : Si vous montez en voiture, vérifiez les sièges arrières !

**Rule # 47** : Vérifiez constamment derrière vous, les zombies ne préviennent pas lorsqu'ils arrivent

**Rule # 48** : Si vous pensez qu'un endroit est sûr, vérifiez si c'est le cas, et profitez mais restez sur vos gardes en car même si vous pensez que c'est sûr il y a toujours du danger, et cet endroit ne seras sans doute pas sur très longtemps (souvenez vous de l'épidémie à la prison)

**Rule # 49** : Les survivants n'ont sans doute pas eu de sexe depuis longtemps alors attention à vos fesses, bien qu'il va falloir penser à repeupler la terre !

**Rule # 50** : Vous aurez besoin de vous reposer alors barricader vous et garder un couteau sous votre oreiller des fois qui zombie (ou un enc**é) sois en votre compagnie ce soir, il va falloir le tuer, vous dormirez après et n'oubliez pas : ne dormez que d'un œil !

* * *

**c'était mes 50 premières règles, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, faites le moi savoir en laissant un review et à bientôt pour les 50 prochaine ^^ bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**voilà la suite de mon guide de survie, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez^^ et bonne lecture**

* * *

_part 2:_

J'espère que vous avez bien enregistrer les 50 premières règles car voilà la suite

_**Si vous n'êtes plus chez vous (suite) :**_

**Rule # 51 **: Lorsque les zombies vous lâcheront la grappe pour quelques heures, si vous n'êtes pas fatiguer trouvez vous une occupation comme : lire un roman ça vous détendra !

**Rule # 52**: Vous étiez un gros dormeur? C'est terminer maintenant, vos heures de sommeil ce limiteron heures toute les 48-72 heures, bonne chance, et mes condoléances pour vos grasse mat'

**Rule # 53**: Vous étiez du genre à prendre votre temps? Dommage maintenant le temps n'est plus une valeur sûr, maintenant vous passerais vos journées à vous cacher, courir, chercher de la nourriture et de l'eau et essayer de trouver un endroit pour y dormir quelques heures

**Rule # 54** : _Ne sortez pas la nuit pour faire la fête, ou alors les zombies vous feront votre fête, la nuit, ils sont plus nombreux et partout alors attention à votre carotide ! Et n'oubliez pas la nuit = pas de bruit et pas de lumière !_

**Rule # 55** : Ne soyez pas un bon samaritain, n'aidez pas les gens à tout va (règle 27 à ne pas oublier )

**Rule # 56** : Vous étiez peureux ? Se référer à la règle 28 = suicide, dans ce monde apocalyptique, il ne faut pas penser à la peur, vous n'avez plus le temps pour ça, il faut juste penser à votre survie !

**Rule # 57** : Vous étiez pleurnichard ? Vous n'avez plus le temps de pleurer les mort, qui plus est ils sont nombreux et vous prennent pour leur repas, si vous pleurer, un zombie vous entendra et vous boufferas ou alors, quelqu'un vous butteras pour éviter de se faire repérer.

**Rule # 58** : Surtout, Ô grand jamais, n'essayez jamais de raisonner un zombie, lui proposer une bière devant un film français ne vous aideras pas, il n'en a rien a faire et lui proposer de regarder de la merde ne vous aideras pas, le film français n'est pas une bonne idée (quoique il pourrait se suicider tout seul après avoir vu une buse pareil) proposer lui au moins un bon film (Zombieland, shaun of the dead ect..)

**Rule # 59 **: Vous devez affronter une horde de zombies ? Les entrailles d'un mort vous camoufleront, ça pu, mais ça vous aideras à survivre, n'oubliez pas de marcher comme un zombie, il ne sont pas dupe, faites comme si vous jouiez un rôle dans un film de zombies !

**Rule # 60**: Pensez toujours à être organiser, les zombies n'attendront pas que vous ayez fait vos bagages pour vous courir après !

**Rule # 61** : _Peut importe où vous êtes, toujours prévoir une ou deux portes de sortie ! (on na déjà vu des gens se faire bouffer parce qu'ils se sont retrouver coincés dans une pièces!)_

**Rule # 62** : _déjà dit, mais coupez/visez leurs la tête et utilisez la votre, c'est important !_

**Rule # 63 **: Toujours penser à la _double dose dans la tête,_ deux coups de machette dans la tête valent mieux qu'un (surtout si vous n'êtes pas poursuivi par 50 zombies, si c'est le cas:courrez)

**Rule # 64** : Si vous êtes dans un groupe, et que vous devez aller à la chasse ou autre quoi qu'il arrive, _ne vous séparez pas_, on sait tous ce qui arrive si vous vous séparez ! Les zombies vous boufferont plus facilement !

**Rule # 65** : Même si les zombies sont partis, la menace subsiste, ne relâcher pas votre attention pour autant donc !

**Rule # 66** : Si vous trouvez un abri, préférerez le en hauteur, et surtout prévoyez une porte de sortie !

**Rule # 67** : Les arbres sont de bons endroits pour vous planquer, les zombies ne monteront pas , mais prévoyez toujours un ou deux cadavres au pied de l'arbre pour ne pas vous faire repérer à cause de votre odeur !

**Rule # 68** : Toujours avoir des plans de secourt, cela pourras vous sauver la vie !

**Rule # 69** : Ne croyez pas que ça va s'arranger ! Même après les zombies vous serez emmerder par les survivants, ils sont moins nombreux mais plus intelligents et plus fous !

**Rule # 70** : Voyez le bon coté des chose, en 2050, il n'y aura pas 9 milliards d'humains à nourrir, mais 7 milliards de zombies à butter, j'espère que vous appréciez butter du zombies c'est quand même l'activité principale en ces temps de crises, et puis un zombies n'est pas si différent d'un humain, il suit le groupe pour pouvoir survivre, apocalypse ou pas les humain font pareil !

_Si vous voulez trouver un endroit ou passer quelques jours_ :

**Rule # 71** : Ne chercher pas le must du confort, ne faites pas le difficile !

**Rule # 72** : Rejoignez une côte !

**Rule # 73** : Trouvez un bateau et partez vivre sur l'eau, mettez vous à l'abri du vent , prenez une barque pour venir faire vos course sur terre, évidemment prenez des provision pour plusieurs jours !

**Rule # 74** : Trouvez des endroits barricader (prison, boomker, abris anti catastrophe)

**Rule # 75** : Trouvez des endroit en hauteur !

**Rule # 76** : Gardez un moyen de sortie, une seule porte c'est dangereux !

**Rule # 77 **: Trouvez un moyen de voir sans être vu, ça pourra être utile pour butter les zombies, ou les voleurs !

_Autre + post-Apocalypse: _

**Rule # 78** : Si vous trouvez un groupe, essayez de trouver, un médecin,un ingénieur, un flic,et un charpentier ils pourront vous être utile, éventuellement un humoriste pour s'amuser un peu

**Rule # 79** : Gardez un mental d'acier, et même si c'est dure ne pliez pas, vous échouerez sans doute à survivre, mais gardez l'espoir d'un retour à la vie d'avant l'apocalypse

**Rule # 80** : Si vous avez des problèmes d'entente avec votre groupe prenez sur vous, en espérant que vos compagnons fassent de même !

**Rule # 81** : Si vous voler les provisions de quelqu'un, ou d'un autre groupe assurez , vous qu'il soit plus faible que vous

**Rule # 82** : Ne croyez pas que l'armée va vous sauver ! Ils ne feront rien

**Rule # 83** : Ne croyez pas que les super héros qui servent à la propagande Américaine vont venir vous sauver, ce n'est que de la propagande,soit un mensonge!

**Rule # 84** : Ne priez pas Dieu, quand bien même il existerais, il ne fera rien pour vous, c'est un enfoiré, et ça fait 2000 ans qu'il laisse les humains dans la merde, alors pourquoi vous aiderai t'il maintenant ?

**Rule # 85** : Rassurez vous en vous disant qu'avec un peu de chance, les riches et les politiques (ce qui est un peu la même chose) en gros ceux qui dirigeaient le système sont sans doute mort dans d'atroce souffrance, vous voyez, vous souriez déjà en l'imaginant (comme quoi, ça ne convient à personne mais tout le monde obéis)

**Rule # 86** : Dites vous qu'une fois qu'il n'y auras plus de zombies, ce seras la guerre entre les hommes pour se voler les places où d'autre dorment et la bouffe comme quoi rien auras vraiment changer, il y auras moins d'humains, mais il y auras toujours la guerre, parce que avouons le apocalypse ou non, les humains ne seront jamais des être supérieurs aux animaux, ni des êtres civilisé, ça fait 6000 ans que les humains foutent la merde partout où ils passent, pourquoi s'arrêter ?

**Rule # 87** : Dites vous que si vous avez la chance de connaître la fin des zombies et la fin de la guerre entre les survivants, toute cette expérience vous auras été utile, maintenant vous n'êtes plus naïf et vous savez survivre en milieu hostile et vous adapter à toutes les situations, pas mal sur un CV

**Rule # 88** : En parlant de boulot, vous risquez d'en avoir maintenant, il va falloir ouvrir les livres et apprendre comment recréer le monde, improvisez vous chimiste, et fabriquez des médicaments , beaucoup de gens vont en avoir besoin !

**Rule # 89** : Vous vous souvenez de la maison des McRaven, vos voisins super chiant et super riches, qui se croyaient au dessus de tout le monde ? Et bien ils sont morts, la maison est à vous, y'a un peu de ménage à faire, mais c'est rien de bien compliqué quand on a survécu à l'apocalypse

**Rule # 90** : Vous vous souveniez lorsque vous disiez en avoir marre d'être top gros(se) et pas assez musclé(e), et bien grâce à tout ça vous êtes maigre et avez des jambes et des bras en acier !

Rule # 91 : Après avoir connu ça il va falloir repeupler la terre, et donc prendre du bon temps pour le faire...

Rule # 92 : Vous pourrez saouler vos futurs enfants lorsqu'ils se plaindront avec le célèbre « MOI, j'ai survécu à l' Apocalypse et je me suis pas plain ! » OOOOh que si vous n'avez pas arrêter de vous plaindre, mais ça il ne le savent pas !

**Rule # 93** : Écrivez un livre de témoignage pour les générations à venir, des fois que ça se reproduise, enseignez leurs le savoir que vous avait acquis et faite pas votre enfoiré (éventuellement faite payer le livre, mais pas trop cher)

**Rule # 94** : maintenant vous pourrez profiter de l'eau courante et potable, et du chauffage, avant pour vous c'était normal, mais maintenant vous trouvez que que c'est la plus belle des inventions ( et maintenant vous savez comment vivaient les gens sans abris et du tiers monde,d'ailleurs pensez vous que le vieil homme en bas de chez vous qui vivaient sous un carton ait survécu ?)

**Rule # 95** : Maintenant chez vous vous avait toujours votre attirail de survie et de l'eau et de la nourriture en stock des fois que ce soit reparti pur un tour !

**Rule # 96** : Maintenant, lorsque vous allez faire vos course, vous ne vous plaignez plus des gens car ce sont des gens et non des zombies, et vous adorez ça (eux aussi d'ailleurs)

**Rule # 97** : Maintenant vous ne racontez plus les histoires de Jean Yves le T-rex, ou encore Bernadette le Dodo, mais les histoires de Médor votre ancien chien et Mistigri votre ancien chat que vous avez mangez pour survivre, et ça vous rend triste, mais vous espérez que ces races existnt encore, parce qu'un petit chat c'est trop mignon

**Rule # 98** : Maintenant que les races d'animaux a peu près facile a chasser sont mort il faut trouver comment éliminer la pullulation des autre, ça feras fonctionner votre cerveau et si vous trouver une solution vous vivrez encore mieux !

**Rule # 99** : Maintenant que l'industrie du cinéma américain est en grande partie détruites, peut être que les autres pays auront leur chances !

**Rule # 100** : maintenant que vous avez lu ça vous êtes paré a affronter l'apocalypse des zombies, évidemment il n'est pas sur que vous y survivrait,mais ça vous aideras, et si vous la lisez après avoir survécu, vous savez que j'ai raison, et mon dieu vous auriez aimé le lire avant ce guide !

(ps : maintenant vos enfants ne se plaindront plus d'aller à l'école , et ça y est à tout les gens comme Lori, maintenant que l'apocalypse c'est terminer vous pouvez enfin apprendre les maths, le français, le japonnais, et tout ce que vous voulez a vos enfants ! Et ce sans faire chier alors que vous devriez leurs apprendre à survivre. D'ailleurs prévoyez des cours de survie pour les générations à venir)

* * *

**voilà, si vous êtes arriver jusque ici, c'est que vous avez presque tout les outils pour survivre à l'apocalypse des zombies, il ne vous manque plus que la chance! et je vous garantie que vous l'aurez si vous laissez une review, pour le moment, je n'est plus tellement d'idée donc je vais m'arrêter là, mais si un jour une nouvelle vague de règles parviennent à se créer dans mon esprit, je l'ai posterais pour vous! bye :)**


End file.
